


SHOW AND TELL

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biting, Bottom Jensen, Fun, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jared, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves hearing Jensen say the Latin words for the muscle groups, it's a real turn on for both of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHOW AND TELL

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the following exchange between me and somersault_j, regarding my need to lick the muscle in Jensen’s neck.  
> Somer - “I always have to grin when I hear about people wanting to lick THAT area, since I know exactly how that muscle is called (because of job and such) and I always want to scream 'SO YOU WANT TO LICK HIS STERNOCLEIDOMASTOID?'”  
> Me – “Hee hee, excellent, I'm determined to use that in a fic now!”  
> Somer – “lol I DARE YOU TO DO IT :P”  
> CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!
> 
> Grateful thanks to somersault_j for the challenge and the super-quick beta work.
> 
> Disclaimer: Just a piece of fun, I'm sure Jensen and Jared are not as intimate with each other in real life...*sighs*

“What’s this one called again?” Jared asked, stroking Jensen’s neck. He knew the answer, but loved to hear Jensen say it.

Jensen grinned, “I’ve told you at least a hundred times, Jare.”

“But you know I love it when you say it,” Jared pouted.

“And what will you do if I say it for you?” Jensen coaxed.

“I’ll lick and nibble and kiss the skin covering it, then I’ll move up and kiss your perfect, pretty mouth,” Jared teased, gazing at Jensen and licking his lips. “You know how much it turns me on when you say those long Latin words.”

“I’m not sure if it’s Latin or Ancient Greek,” Jensen frowned. “Let me just google it.”

“Jensen!” Jared pleaded and at Jensen’s chuckle he added, “You’re such a fucking tease.”

“Takes one to know one!” he retorted. “Okay, I give in, it’s the Sternocleidomastoid.”

“Holy fuck!” Jared groaned, grinding his hardening dick against Jensen’s thigh. 

Jensen grinned, laying his head back to completely expose the tantalizing muscle. He groaned too as Jared nuzzled against it, licking, nibbling and kissing it just as he had promised. 

It had been just a few weeks into their relationship when Jensen had offered to massage Jared’s shoulders, telling him that his deltoids were very tight. Jared had been equally impressed and turned on by the fact that Jensen knew the name. Of course, Jared knew Jensen had wanted to be a physical therapist before getting the acting bug, but not that he had learned the names of the major muscle groups, plus how to give a very decent massage, while at college.

Now, several years later, Jared thanked God every day for Jensen’s amazing memory and his equally amazing hands. Jared loved Jensen massaging him and reeling off the names of all the muscles, but what he loved even more was to touch Jensen, to hear Jensen say those complicated names so easily, and then to explore those muscles with his lips, his tongue, his teeth and his hands. ]

Right now, after working his way slowly up Jensen’s Sternocleidomastoid, he was kissing Jensen’s lips, loving the way Jensen’s body was reacting beneath him. He knew Jensen was as turned on as him by what they had named their “show and tell” sessions.

Jared broke away from the kiss, earning a frustrated sigh from Jensen, and sat back on his knees to start with the next “show and tell” item. He caressed Jensen’s right shoulder, asking “And this one?”

“Oh you fucking bastard!” Jensen grumbled, his face already flushed.

“You know how it goes, Jen,” Jared winked, singing tunelessly “we’ve only just begun…”

“Okay, okay, stop torturing my ears!” Jensen chuckled, “It’s the deltoids…”

“Mm mm and what delicious deltoids they are!” Jared leaned down to work his way over Jensen’s right shoulder, once again licking, nibbling, kissing while caressing the left shoulder with his hand, as Jensen moaned in pleasure.

“Jare, fuck, I can’t…” Jensen mumbled, “I need…”

“I know what you need darlin’ and it’ll be worth the wait,” Jared replied in his deepest Texan drawl.

“Could-could you get any cheesier?” Jensen grinned.

“I reckon so,” Jared replied, now sliding his hands down to Jensen’s chest. “And these?”

“Guh…fuck…you fucking know!” Jensen groaned as Jared’s fingertips caressed his nipples. 

“C’mon Jen, just say it, you know it drives me crazy,” Jared coaxed.

“You’re driving me fucking crazy!” Jensen retorted, “Pec-pectorals…” he moaned as Jared continued to caress his now hard nipples. Jared peppered kisses over Jensen’s pecs, and teased Jensen further by sucking on one nipple while squeezing the other, then swapping over. 

“God, fuck, don’t…don’t stop,” Jensen moaned, his hips rising up.

Jared moved his free hand down between them and ran it over the bulge in Jensen’s jeans, making Jensen’s body arch in response.

“Holy shit!” Jensen gasped, “take ‘em off Jare, please!”

Jared sat up and grinned at Jensen, then slowly undid his jeans, sliding them down his long bowed-legs and pulling them off, along with his boxers. There was something so delicious about being fully clothed while Jensen was naked; Jared loved that Jensen allowed himself to be so vulnerable and for Jared to take care of him.

“Okay, we’re getting to my favorite parts,” Jared drawled as he ran his hands up and down Jensen’s abs. “The Roman general.”

“Fuck, fuck, okay,” Jensen took a steadying breath. “Rectus abdominus!”

“No, I’m rectus abdominus!” Jared sniggered – it never grew old.

“I’m rectus abdominus and so’s my wife!” Jensen replied, as he always did.

Jared bent his head down and nuzzled the pretty pale skin covering Jensen’s abs, stopping a few times to suck and bite at the skin, loving the appreciative moans coming from Jensen.

By the time Jared had finished, Jensen’s dick was rock hard and Jensen was begging “please Jare, please,” and Jared decided to skip the biceps and quadriceps this time.

“Okay, darlin’, nearly there,” Jared reassured him as he ran his fingertips gently over Jensen’s inner thighs. “Just one more, c’mon, you can do it.”

Jensen’s body was trembling now and he looked like he was about to move his hands down to touch his dick. 

“Nah-uh, Jen, you don’t get to touch, that’s my job,” Jared reminded him. Sometimes Jensen asked to be cuffed to the bed, and other times he grasped his hands together resting above his head. Right now his hands were free and twitching to move.

“Fuck!” Jensen hissed, “Oh God…Sartorius, it’s the Sartorius!” 

“Well done, five outta five, you win the jackpot!” Jared grinned as he continued to massage Jensen’s thighs, then bowed his head to lick, suck and gently bite, edging closer to Jensen’s dick but not close enough.

“Jare, please, please…” Jensen begged again, “I need you, please…”

Jared knew his husband’s body so well and he could tell he was at breaking point. He loved to see Jensen like this, so needy and desperate, but he wasn’t a selfish bastard, so he moved up to kiss Jensen’s lips.

“So good for me, darlin’,” Jared crooned between kisses as his right hand stroked Jensen’s dick. “Love you so much.”

It only took a few more strokes before Jensen came, spurting over his stomach and Jared’s hand. 

“Fuck, I didn’t even get to blow you!” Jared exclaimed in admiration.

Jensen just grinned at him, boneless and sated for now. 

“You’re so responsive, Jen,” Jared sighed happily, smiling down at Jensen. “I love you, love your body, love the way you say those names for me.”

“Love you too, Jare,” Jensen whispered, adding almost shyly, “hey, you could use your orbicularis oris muscles now…”

Jared laughed and used those muscles to kiss Jensen’s lips and then to lick his stomach, then his own hand. He made a show of it, despite the uncomfortable restriction of his jeans around his dick, and was pleased to see Jensen’s dick already twitching in interest.

“Now it’s time for me to give your gluteus maximus some attention,” Jared grinned.

“Fuck, Jare, you’ve learned something at last!” Jensen sniggered.

They were both laughing as Jensen rolled over and Jared chanted “Maximus, Maximus, Maximus!”

**Author's Note:**

> On the LJ version, I have "The Rough Guide to The Position of Muscles Mentioned" at the end of the fic, if you're interested in learning more (and seeing pics of Jensen and Jared illustrating the muscles) please visit...
> 
> http://jj1564.livejournal.com/229345.html


End file.
